fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
MicroNight Inc
MicroNight Inc is a game in the Nightwolf series. It stars several minigames, and is similar to Wario Ware. It is for the DS (i) (u) (iLX) (lite) Story Nightwolf went to the old abandond factory he found on an adventure and said, "This would be a great place to make games!" He started working on projects, but then something came up and his friends had to continue what he had started in their spare time. The result? Games of completely different genres mashed in together that are way too short. So they made a special game compiling all their games named after there before-now-unnamed new company. This is what your playing. MicroGames The microgames are split up into characters. Almost all characters have 5 microgames and a boss level that plays similar to the first games in the Nightwolf series. Tom the Farmhand #Tap Tap Tom: Tap on 5 red buttons! #Move It!: Move the chaos emerald through the chamber without touching the walls. #Gather the Water: Drag the bucket of water to Tom without letting it spill. #BOSS: True Tom: True Tom is a very scary foe. True Tom shoots big lazers. But, he's easier than you think! Future Warrior #Time Clocks: Move the time hands to the correct position #Alien Warfare: Click the lazer gun when it passes by aliens. #Android: Tap on the Android really fast! #Coin Flicking: Flick the coin into the pot. #Type Fast: Hit the keyboard until you type enough! #BOSS: Spider Alien: Spider Alien shoots venom and webs. Webs can stun you. Justice Racer #Faster: Drag the foot to the pedal to go faster! #Enforece the Law: Swipe your stylus up and down to make the judge pound his mallet. #Transform: Memorize the sequence, then press the buttons in the right order. #Acceleration Racer: Flick the traps at the other racers. #Super Hero Day: Control the superhero so he doesn't bump into buildings. #BOSS:Master Avenger: Master Avenger is really fast and is quite a challange compared to True Tom earlier on. The 8-Bit Parodies #Dario Bros: Press the buttons when it tells you so Dario can get through the course. (special thanks to YoshiEgg for the name Dario!) #Dig Dug Dog: Dig past the monsters to the finish as a dog! #Stay Dry: Use the arrow keys and keep an 8bit Nightwolf out of the rain. #Police: Hit the L or R buttons to shoot the robber on the correct side with an 8-bit bullet. #The Legend of Helga: Play as Blink, the hero of Lime to kill three octorocks. #BOSS: Generic Dragon End Boss: Generic Dragon is actually easier than Master Avenger once you figure out it's simple pattern. Your lack of health refills makes it hard though. Argus #Weight Lifting: Tap a bunch of times to lift the weight! #Kicking: Slide the stylus in different ways to perform the kicks it tells you to. #Punching Bag: Slide the stylus forward fast to beat up the punching bag. #Testing Ceremony: Tap the rocks in your path to get rid of them, but don't tap the awards you collect! #Belt Sorting: Sort the Taekwondo belts the way it tells you too. #BOSS: Argus Wrestling Match: Argus is HARD. He wrestles and shoves, and is really a lot harder than you'd think. The trick is his eyes-they're his weakspot! True Tom Returns #BOSS:True Tom, Again!: This re-match with True Tom is much harder. But, it's not as hard as the battle in Hyper Nightwolf! It's just more attacks, speed, and strength from the first fight. Toys You can buy toys to play with. If you can complete a MicroGame Character, then you win a Wolf Charm. Each toy in the store costs 1 wolf charm. #Bucket of Water: Slide the stylus to make the water bucket spin and spill! #Spaceship: Tap where you want the UFO to hover. Click on people for it to abduct them. Click on cows to anylyze them. #Train Track Car:Slide the stylus around to control the car. Bash into trains! #Nlipflote Studio: Make mini 100-page movies that you can't save. Similar to Flipnote Studio. #Vegetables: Touch the different fruits and veggies to attack them. Several combos available! #Tom Doll: Throw the Tom Ragdoll around and watch it explode! Total it to get a new Tom Doll with new ways of exploding. 5 tom dolls in all. Media File:Peasant.png|A picture of the Tom Doll Category:Fan Games